Querida pobre amiga
by Victorie B. Weasley
Summary: Hermione y Harry llevan casados pocos meses, ella se entera de que Harry y su mejor amiga Ginny están teniendo una aventura.Disclamer:Los personajes no son míos son de la gran y maravillosa J.K. Rowling


Llegue a nuestra casa después de haberte encontrado en un hotel con mi mejor amiga Ginny, ella tenía sus piernas entrelazadas en tu cuerpo y tú la besabas, derrame mil lagrimas, pronto tú te apareciste cerca de nuestra cocina, yo trate de evitarte, pero cuando iba llegando al cuarto con un solo movimiento me tomaste de mi brazo y viste mi cara, la cual estaba roja y llena de lagrimas.

-Harry, déjame ir- dije

-Herms, déjame explicarte- dijiste

-No vuelvas a llamarme Herms, no vuelvas a hablarme, Lo odio, señor Potter.- dije escapándome de tu encierro. Entrando a mi cuarto y encerrándome.

-Señora Potter, abra esa puerta- me dijiste

_Te pareces tanto a mí que no puedes engañarme_

_Nada ganas con mentir_

_Mejor dime la verdad es que me vas abandonar_

_Y sé muy bien por quien lo haces_

Salí de mi cuarto.

-No soy la señora Potter- te dije- sé muy bien que te vas a quedar con ella, con Ginevra-

-Si, bueno… yo la amo- me dijiste

_Crees que yo no me doy cuenta_

_Lo que pasa es que no quiero más problemas con tu amor_

-Gracias, por su sinceridad, señor Potter, te pido que no te metas en mi vida, ni en la de mi hijo o hija- le dije.

No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar porque jamás te había dicho que estaba embarazada, te lo iba a decir hoy cuando te encontré en los brazos de Ginevra.

-¿Cómo me lo vas a impedir?- me gritaste

-Si no lo haces por tu propia voluntad, me voy a ir, lejos de ti- te grite.

-Tú no te vas, yo sigo teniendo poder sobre ti y sobre ese bebe que tienes dentro- me gritaste

_Que te vas a ir con ella está bien yo no me opongo_

_Te deseo que seas feliz_

_Pero te voy advertir que si vuelves otra vez no respondo_

-Bueno no me voy, pero me dejas en paz, la casa y no quiero volver a saber de ti o de Ginevra y si algo que hagan cual mas de los dos no cumple el trato, me largo- te grite

-Está bien, pero el niño ¿va a saber quién soy?- me preguntaste en un susurro

-Si, lo podrás ver, pero cuando este lo suficientemente grande tu le vas a explicar porque no estamos juntos y lo veras a él pero tú y y yo solo vamos a tener contacto por el niño o niña que llevo dentro-

-Pero Hermi, no me dijiste mil veces que me amabas?- preguntaste. Yo no supe que responder, la verdad es que eso jamás cambiaria pero jamás te lo haría saber.

_Crees que yo no me doy cuenta_

_Lo que pasa es que no quiero más problemas con tu amor_

_Se dé una tonta que te quiere y que se enamoro de ti_

_Se bien que los dos se entienden que los dos se ríen de mi_

_Crees que no me daba cuenta pues ya ves que no son así_

-Harry, los sentimientos cambian, con las decepciones- te dije

_Hace tiempo que lo sé yo jamás te dije nada_

_Y a pesar de tu traición_

_Te di la oportunidad de que recapacitaras_

Te di la oportunidad de cambiar pero, tu volviste a acostarte con, la que se suponía era mi mejor amiga-dije

_Crees que no me daba cuenta_

_Lo que pasa es que ya no quise más problemas con tu amor_

_Y esa tonta que te quiere y que se enamoro de ti_

_No sabe lo que le espera piensa que va ser feliz_

Cuando mencione esto tu cara cambio totalmente.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?- preguntaste.

-Desde la primera vez, tengo gran influencia en el ministerio, soy la nominada a ser la próxima ministra, tu secretaria canto como un loro cuando le dije que si me decía dónde estabas iba a ser mi secretaria, si me dan el cargo de ministra y si no igual, sabes que en el departamento del ministerio donde yo trabajo pagan mejor- te conteste.

-De verdad lo siento, pensé que solo me decías que me amabas por no perderme, asi que ….-

-Si, perder a mi esposo y al amor de mi vida es algo terrible pero perder a mi mejor amigo, es lo que más duele ¿sabes?- te dije

-¡¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?¡- me preguntaste

-No, Harry lo siento pero me lastimaste mucho, pero recuerda algo me enseñaste a amarte tan bien que jamás podre olvidarlo, y no se si soy capaz de amar de nuevo, pero si le haces daño a este bebe, no te la vas a acabar- dije seriamente

-Yo te amo y quiero que lo sepas, pero es diferente- me dijiste

-Claro, no te preocupes, que voy a sobrevivir, eso espero- te dije

-Si se aman mutuamente ¿Por qué no siguen juntos?- pregunto Luna

-Es difícil volver a confiar- le contestaste- Oye, ¿Cómo entraste?-

-Tenía una llave, por si me corrías ella viniera por mis cosas y que no quedaran en manos de … Ginevra- te conteste

-Tus cosas jamás irían a parar a manos de Ginny- me contestaste tiernamente.

-Ahora lo se- dije

-Bueno Harry, solo una última cosa, este bebe no va a ver ni conocer a Ginevra- te pedí

-Como lo vas a impedir, querida- dijo Ginevra

-No me llames querida, por favor-

-Hay que ir a tomar un café como en los viejos tiempos, querida- insistió Ginevra

-No más viejos tiempo, Ginevra, no me llames querida, que yo ya te saque de mi vida- dije lentamente para que no se notara mi furia.

-Jamas vas a poder sacarme de tu vida, yo soy la mujer que tu esposo ama-

-Ginny….- trataste de que no hiriera mis sentimientos, aunque no lo dices, siempre me proteges-

-Bueno sabes cuales son las condiciones, quiero que tu y Ginevra dejen sus llaves aquí, igual voy a cambiar de cerradura y hechizar la puerta pero no quiero saber que tengan nada mío- comente

-Hermione siempre voy a tener algo tuyo, nuestro bebe-

-Claro, pero eso es diferente- dije

_Inocente pobre amiga no sabe que va sufrir_

_Sobre aviso no hay engaño sé muy bien que ya te vas_

_Dile a esa que hoy te ama que para amarte nada más_

_Para eso a ella le falta lo que yo te tengo de más_

_Te pareces tanto a mí que no puedes engañarme_

-Herms, me puedo quedar aquí?- me preguntaste

-¿Por qué pensé que te gustaba mi casa?- pregunto Ginevra de víbora

-Si, pero he decidido no dejar a mi familia, Hermione, te pido perdón, pero por el bebe, hay que estar juntos- me rogaste con tu mirada, yo no sabía que hacer.

-Mañana pediré que cambien tus cosas al cuarto de al lado- dije seria

-Harry, ¿Por qué me haces esto?- pregunto Ginevra

-Porque un bebe necesita el amor de dos padres y yo me voy a volver a ganar la confianza de Hermi- dijiste muy seguro de ti mismo.

-Inocente pobre amiga, la esposa la mayoría de las veces gana, no sé si puedas ganar mi confianza pero hay que intentarlo juntos, ¿quieres?- dije

-Pero, si lo intentamos juntos es que quieres, si hay que intentarlo juntos-

-Harry, al principio yo no te amaba y quería hacerlo pero mis sentimientos marcaban otra cosa, pero ahora, si quiero y presiento que mis sentimientos cambiaran pronto- te dije animándote

En eso nos fundimos en un beso, Ginevra se destrozo llorando.

-Inocente pobre amiga, de verdad lamento tu desgracia, pero él es mi hombre- dije besándote otra vez.

**Finite Incantatem**


End file.
